Lost and Found
by italiansizzle
Summary: When news reports say kidnapping have been taking place around the neighborhood, Prussia tries his hardest to keep Romano in the house and safe with him, but when Romano's independence gets the best of him, Prussia may not be able to protect him from a danger just beyond the drive way in the midst of the night. Suspense – violence- romance.


_**New story! I hope you enjoy and remember…. I don't own Hetalia. Happy reading!**_

Lost and Found

3 days 7 hours 42 minutes . . . . .

"My awesomeness is home!" Prussia yelled into Romano's house as he entered, exhausted from a hard day of work, or so he called it "Another day of torture".

"What'd you do this time?" Romano asked from the living room as Prussia approached. Prussia walked into the living room, kicking his shoes off to the side and making himself comfortable on the couch next to his boyfriend.

"Let's just say, I'm sure as hell not going back." Prussia said with a loud sigh as he leaned back and closed his tired, red eyes. Of course, his eyes are red because he is an albino, more common in Prussia.

"You're ass didn't get fired, did you?" Romano said in a voice with a tone of annoyance.

"It's not my fault! Jobs are hard work!" Prussia complained in agreement.

"That's because it's a job you idiot. I should have expected this from you in the first place." Romano grumbled, returning his gaze towards the flat screen television.

"Our brothers are upstairs." Romano said, surprisingly casually.

"Wait, so they just decided to visit some day just so they could fuck in our guest bedroom." Prussia said smirking at his smart remark.

"Show some respect for mio fratello you idiot. They said something about kidnapping or some shit like that and told me they were staying here for a couple of days to be safe or whatever." Romano said, not exactly remembering anything they said, or caring for that matter.

"What?!" Prussia exclaimed, making this situation more drastic than it seamed to Romano.

"Germany just said something about kidnapping, I don't know! Go ask him if you want more fucking information!" Romano said, clearly wanting to return his attention to a home renovation show on the television.

Prussia sighed and got off of the couch, making his way up the stairs to the guest bedroom.

"Bruder?" Prussia said, standing at the closed door of the guest bedroom.

"Ja, come in." He heard Germany say from the other side. Prussia opened the door slowly and found his brother and his brother's boyfriend, Italy, unpacking clothes from a suitcase that lay on the bed.

"So what's up with this kidnapping shit?" Prussia said, walking into the room and watching Italy put clothes in a near by dresser.

You'll see. Go turn on a news channel and the story will probably still be on. It's a pretty big case if you'd ask me." Italy chirped to his Prussia, leaving it at that, for Prussia to figure out.

Prussia walked out of the bedroom and back down the stairs to the living room where Romano awaited for information.

"Turn on the news." Prussia said plopping down onto the couch and trying to snatch the remote from Romano, only for Romano to take it a second before his hand reaches.

"I'm watching something!" Romano snapped back at his boyfriend and dug the remote into the crevasse in the couch cushion beside him.

"Italy said the stuff about the kidnapping you said they were talking about would still be on the news, now change the channel!" Prussia complained over his boyfriend's power over the television.

Romano regained the remote back from the couch cushion and changed the channel to a local news station, cussing to himself under his breath about Prussia not being the boss of him.

"Damn, he was right." Prussia mumbled, staring wide eyed at the television.

"_-today at around three-fifty in the afternoon. Witnesses called the police, but the suspect and victim disappeared before officers could arrive_. _The suspect wore a black coat with a hood over their head. "It made it hard to see his face. All I could tell is that he was tall, had a black coat on, and a navy blue pair of boots." A witness said only thirty minutes after witnessing the kidnapping. Another witness said, "I was paralyzed in shock, and didn't know what to do. I knew I was safe I the house but it wasn't until I calmed down that I called the police. I wish I could have called sooner, or this could have been a happier ending." If you recognize this person in anyway, please call the number below. Once again, police are still looking for the suspect of these kidnappings that have been taking place throughout this neighborhood. In the past few weeks alone five people have been kidnapped in the area. If you have any information on these kidnappings, please call the toll free number below." _

Prussia and Romano both stared at the television with both shocked and scared looks on there faces.

"We have to leave." Prussia mumbled, and then turned towards Romano. Before Romano could say anything, Germany and Italy showed up in the living room, done with there unpacking.

"Mien gott, you guys are stupid! Why would you come to the neighborhood with the kidnappings if you knew it wasn't safe! We have to leave!" Prussia exclaimed with worry in his tone.

"There is no fucking way I'm leaving this house just because some stupid guy is taking defenseless children!" Romano yelled at Prussia who was now even more worried about his boyfriends safety.

"Prussia, we knew Romano wasn't going to come live with me and Germany for a while under any circumstanced so we came over here instead." Italy told Prussia. "To protect you both." Germany added.

"I don't need any fucking body guards! I'm fine living here and unless somebody tries to murder me personally, or takes my fucking tomatoes, I'm not leaving!" Romano yelled in an extreme temper.

Prussia's eyes widened as he looked at Romano with concern. "R-roma, if you don't want to leave, we have to take precautions. I'm sorry." Prussia said, still a concerned look in his expression.

"Fine bastard." Romano pouted, crossing his arms as if he were a child.

Prussia leaned to the side and wrapped his arms around Romano, not letting him squirm out. By this time Italy and Germany decided to leave the living room and apparently are heading out to dinner judging them leaving the house after getting everything situated.

"I'm not going to let the bastards hurt you Lovi." Prussia said, trying to annoy his boyfriend even more.

"Oh shut up. I don't need your protection." Romano said, letting into Prussia who was still wrapping his arms around Romano, and changed the channel so he wouldn't be reminded why he was being annoyed.

"I want to make you dinner Roma." Prussia said fifteen minutes into a show Romano had chosen.

Romano sighed. "Alright, as long as I don't have too." Romano said tired and hungry himself. As Prussia got up to make dinner for his boyfriend, Romano wondered why Prussia wanted to make him dinner after a long day of work _and _getting fired. Usually he would be much too lazy, and almost never does he volunteer, but Romano let the thought drift away as he set his attention back towards the show on the television.

…..

"I wonder where that kidnapper is right now." Prussia whispered into Romano ear while they lay in bed.

"S-shut up, I'm tired." Romano whispered, head against Prussia's chest.

"No but really, what if he's like, right outside the window." Prussia smirked.

"Stop it! Y-you're just trying to s-scare me." Romano said burying his head into Prussia's shoulder.

"And it worked." Prussia shot back with a chuckle.

"It isn't going to be as fun as you thought when you're sleeping on the coach." Romano hissed, warning Prussia not to piss him off.

"Fine meine Liebe, ich liebe dich. Jetzt schlafen gehen." Prussia said, and then leaned back and closed his eyes.

"W-what does that mean?'' Romano whispered muggly.

"Haha, it means I love you, now go to sleep.'' Prussia whispered then fell silent for the remander of the night.


End file.
